Spoilers Hazuki Karita
'More about Hazuki' 'Appearance' Karita is a very tall and extremely muscular, masculine man with rough features and short hair. He usually wears his judogi. 'Background and family' His family is unknown, but it's a very interesting fact that after a lot of fretting, his parents told Karita the truth about him going to be frozen in order to be sent into the future. It seems like Karita was one of the very few who got to say goodbye to their families properly and entered the project out of his own free will. 'Personality' Karita isn't too smart, but occassionally speaks words of wisdom and finds the easiest solutions for problems which the others thought way too complicated about. He is extremely reliable as a friend and always a pillar of support for his team, especially if physical work needs to be done. Karita doesn't have a very strong will, though, and often gets used by others for their own purposes because of that. 'Special Characteristics' (hobbies, strengths and weaknesses, special skills…) Karita is physically extremely strong, and also a world-level judoka. 'Past' (before being frozen) Not much is known about Karita's past except for that he was an Olympic competitor in Judo. 'Development throughout the story ' (starting with the first appearance in the New World) Karita and his group entered the New World three years prior to the start of the series and wandered around Japan for a long time until they finally settled down in the Kansai region. Although Karita is physically very strong, he submitted to Akio's and Ran's rule in order for his team to survive. The two leaders hit their subordinates if they didn't fulfill their assigned workload and forbid everyone from having sex in order to defy the original goal of the 7 Seeds project: leaving behind descendants. His first active appearance was in chapter 22 of the series, Pampas Grass chapter, "Tobacco and Moon" when he wrestled down Arashi and Semimaru who had secretly followed Natsu (who was being inquired by Akio and Ran) because they were worried about her safety. But seeing that the young punk had used this opportunity to help himself to some corn, Akio considered the two of them thieves and ordered Karita to tie them up. Later on in the night when Akio and Ran were in a drug dream, Natsu freed them and Izayoi offered them some drinking water. But thanks to his sharp senses for humans, Semimaru realized that there was poison inside and stopped his teammates from drinking the water. Together with Arashi, he halted Izayoi's attempt to poison the entire Team Autum by putting the cyanide capsule's content into the group's fresh water tank. Arashi took away the capsule from the failed guide and attempted to persuade the slaves to leave Team Autumn. But they considered following Akio and Ran as the only way to survive and refused to follow the three of them. Some months later, a volcano erupted. The falling ash destroyed Team Autumn's fields. Then, Kurumi got pregnant from Ryuusei - and so broke the group's law of not allowing sex. Akio and Ran were out to kill her because Kurumi refused to abort the baby, but Izayoi stepped up for the very first time and persuaded Ryuusei, Kurumi and Akane to run away together with him. The Autumn leaders and their group searched for them to no avail until they were forced to seek shelter somewhere else as their village became uninhabitable. Karita was torn between the two groups: he didn't dare to disobey Akio and Ran, but he also wanted to help Kurumi and secretly provided her group with food whenever he could go off alone during their time in Ryugu Shelter. Half a month later, they came across the runaways, Hana, Haru and Aramaki in the ruins of Ryugu Shelter where Ryuusei and his group had been hiding from Akio's group. While Karita secretly sneaked off to Kurumi's group, Akio, Ran and Sakuya stole Aramaki's boat and explored Ryugu Shelter while collecting everything useful, ignorant to the danger of Acari X. They finally attempted to open the freezer but were stopped just in time by Izayoi who for the very first time yelled at them, surprising them enough to leave the freezer again. When the shelter started collapsing, Akio and Ran ran away, even leaving Sakuya back. Shortly after that though, they reunited with Hana's group and worked together in order to discover a way out of the crumbling shelter. When they finally safely reunited with Ryuusei's group and left the shelter, Team Summer A approached them. Ango tried to shoot Ran for being a potential infection herd of Acari X, but Izayoi shielded her and died taking the bullet. Karita wrestled down Ango, but was forced to step back because the other Summer A members threatened him with their guns and knives. In face of the tragedy, Akio and Ran decided to reconcile with the rest of their team and travelled together with Hana's group back to Team Spring's base. They found it destroyed by a flood though, and in search for the missing Spring members, discovered Momotaro had been captured by Team Summer A. Akio and Ran decided to kidnap Koruri in order to force them into exchanging hostages. Their plan got messed up by the attack of the White Piranha Bats, though, and most of Team Autumn's members ended up severely injured. Karita even got an ear halfway torn off. Thus, they grudgingly decided to live together with Team Summer A in their base. Team Autumn settled in quite fast, although Akio had to say a few severe words to them because he disapproved of the way Team Summer A wallowed in self-pity. But when Hana went missing and Ango's rape attempt was discovered, Akio made it very clear to Ango and Ryou that the "commoners" weren't as peaceful as the "elites" thought and, together with Sakuya and Aramaki, drove them out of the community. Karita silently gave it his best to console his teammates and decided to protect especially the women at Hana's former request. Around one or two months later, a forest fire destroyed Summer A camp. Karita and his team were forced to move again, travelling into an uncertain future once more. 'Further information' Karita dislikes being called by his first name, Hazuki, because he thinks it sounds "girly". His one and only fear is flying. Return to Hazuki Karita Return to Team Autumn Return to Characters Category:Spoilers Characters Category:Characters Category:Team Autumn Category:Table of Contents Category:Forums